


aloha is cool

by WingedNightmares



Category: Splatoon
Genre: I did it again, Oh god, is this just what im gonna be doing, someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedNightmares/pseuds/WingedNightmares
Summary: heeyaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	aloha is cool

if you say otherwise then ding dong your opinion is wrong


End file.
